A la Poursuite De Steve Rogers
by SkyaraTC
Summary: Steve Rogers a disparu après la Civil War, abandonnant son uniforme de Captain America au mains de Black Widow/ Natasha Romanoff. Cette dernière le recherche depuis six mois. Elle découvre qu'il se cache à Paris et se lance à sa poursuite dans une course contre le S.H.I.E.L.D pour retrouver celui qu'elle aime et qu'elle a perdu auparavant.


Natasha Romanoff ou Black Widow arpentait les rues de Paris sur sa vespa rose. Le vent fouettait ses cheveux roux. Elle rentrait chez elle. Elle avait passé toute la journée à enquêter. Steve Rogers ne serait pas facile à dénicher, elle le savait. Il avait besoin de temps pour se reconstruire après la disparition de son ami Bucky Barnes. La rousse comprenait qu'il avait besoin de souffler quelque part, de s'enfuir loin de tout. Malgré sa décision elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Black Widow l'avait déjà vu en mauvais état, quand Peggy était morte. Natasha aimait Steve. Mais si elle avait eu le choix, jamais elle ne l'aurait laissé partir.

Six mois s'était écoulés. Steve lui manquait. La rousse savait que le laisser seul était une erreur. C'est pourquoi, elle s'était mise en tête de le retrouver. Elle ne dormait plus. Elle avait fouiné dans les dossiers du S.H.I.E.L.D, en espérant trouver un indice, ou quelque chose qui la mettrait enfin la piste de son amour. Et c'était le cas. Elle avait découvert qu'il se cachait à Paris.

Elle s'était alors rendue là-bas, et logeait dans une de ses nombreuses chambres de bonnes, dont le mur du salon était empli d'images, de notes sur Steve Rogers alias Captain America. Des fils rouges reliaient les différents éléments entre eux. Puis elle s'allongea sur le canapé et prit un café. L'espionne avait fait de nombreuses recherches pendant des heures. Elle avait vraiment mal au crane. Natasha savait qu'elle n'y arriverait pas toute seule. _Paris est moins grand que New York, mais Steve est intelligent et sûrement bien caché,_ c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Il était dix-sept heures. Elle devait repartir. Cette fois elle se rendait au parc Monceau. Un ami à elle l'avait contactée car il pensait avoir des informations qui pourraient l'intéresser. Elle avait enfilé sa veste en cuir rouge. Elle savait qu'elle devait être discrète, mais elle adorait cette veste. C'était Steve qui le lui avait offert. Quand ils étaient encore ensemble. Elle l'aimait toujours. C'est pourquoi elle devait s'assurer qu'il soit sain et sauf.

Elle arriva devant la Rotonde. Il était dix-neuf heures. Il y avait des joggeurs, qui venait courir, des enfants, et des personnes qui rentraient chez eux. Il y avait beaucoup de monde. Elle comprenait pourquoi Steve adorait cette ville, désormais. Elle s'assit sur un banc près du bâtiment rond et fit mine de lire un livre. Elle examina son environnement. Elle en avait l'habitude. Il y avait en face d'elle un kiosque. A gauche une espèce d'étang. Et des allées un peu partout. Elle resta assise trois heures. Le ciel s'était assombri. La nuit était tombée.

"Je t'avais dit la Rotonde, Widow." Elle se leva pour lui faire la bise, et vérifia que personne ne les observait.

"C'est bon de te revoir, Calvin. Comment va la famille? "

" Bien. Cela fait longtemps qu'on ne m'avait pas appelé ainsi."

"Qu'est-ce que tu sais ?"

"Pas ici, Natasha. Tu as un véhicule ?"

Elle lui indiqua la moto blanche. Natasha mit l'engin en route. Par chance, elle avait deux casques. Elle longea le boulevard. Puis pris de plus petites rues. Elle s'engagea sur l'avenue de Villiers. Ils arrivèrent sur une place passante. Calvin lui indiqua de se garer, et d'agir par la suite en couple. Elle connaissait ses manières de travailler, elle lui faisait confiance. Elle n'avait pas confiance en tout le monde. Elle avait appris à ne pas faire confiance. C'est comme cela qu'elle avait été formée. Mais Natasha laissa tout de même Calvin poser sa main autour de sa taille et traversa la rue commerçante. Ils prirent l'impasse sur la droite. Là ils durent descendre par une plaque d'égout et avancer au seul éclairage d'une lampe tempête. Calvin imita le chant d'un oiseau et éteignit la lumière.

"C'est une mesure de sécurité, ne t'inquiètes pas"

"Vous devez recevoir beaucoup de visite, avec ce genre de mesure."

Il ria doucement. Natasha avait toujours le sens de l'humour malgré tout ce qu'elle avait enduré pour devenir agent secret. Il y eu un sifflement en guise de réponse. Après des mètres dans le noir, les deux espions prirent un escalier et débouchèrent sur une autre rue. Là, ils traversèrent une cour. L'homme toqua six coups sur la porte. Après un échange en russe que Natasha comprit parfaitement, quelqu'un enleva les verrous, et la porte s'entrouvrit enfin.


End file.
